


Puppy Dog Eyes

by clarkjoekent



Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Asuma is tired of the both of them, Kakashi is a little shit, M/M, Tenzo is over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Asuma may or may not have instigated a certain situation between two fellow shinobi. In his defense he just wanted them to talk.Kakayama Week 2020 Day 3Prompt - Date Night.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Puppy Dog Eyes

"It's like he doesn't respect me enough, y'know?" For the fourth time this week Asuma found himself consoling a drunk Yamato. Every time he drinks, Yamato complains about Kakashi.

"Maybe you should tell him off." Asuma grumbled. He lit another cigarette and sighed.

"Yeah and then face his wrath? I'd rather die." Yamato took a swig from his glass and rested his forehead against the bar.

Today Kakashi convinced Yamato to pay for Naruto's 16 bowls of ramen. He can feel his wallet getting light. Maybe if it wasn't for the fact Kakashi was so pretty and Yamato gets caught up into his charm, they'd be in a different place. It took Kakashi exhausting himself to the point of forced hospitalization for Yamato to come back into his life. He didn't want to piss him off and lose him.

"Yamato, you have to say something or you will lose yourself." Asuma tapped the table, gaining Yamato's attention.

"I wish I could tell him how I really feel. He's so intimidating." Yamato downed the rest of his drink.

Asuma laughed. Maybe to him he was intimidating but Asuma has seen Kakashi struggling, soaked head to toe in mud, just to survive his team of gremlins.

"Text him how you feel then. Better to do it now while you have the courage." Asuma knew it was a bad idea but if it'll get them to talk out their feelings then so be it.

"Hmm. Okay." Yamato squinted and took his phone out. He opened his messages and started typing. It was slow but Asuma can see over the wood user's shoulder. He wasn't laying into him like he wanted, however, he was confessing something that was slightly alarming. "There." He pressed send and put his phone down. Asuma snorted and ordered two more drinks.

Not even a minute later Yamato's phone buzzed. Several times. Either Kakashi was pissed or amused. Asuma bets on the latter.

"I don't want to look." Yamato's complexion was pale.

"Well you did confess your love. I meant for you to tell him off." Asuma picked the buzzing phone up and looked at the recent message notification.

"I told him how I really felt." That he was abusing his kindness but he loved the man so while he's fine with being the money man, he wants more respect. Yamato was replaying the text he sent over and over until he heard Asuma chuckle.

Kakashi was extremely amused and willing to talk to Yamato when he was sober enough. The auto correct on the younger man's texts destroyed what he wanted to say. The only thing that stood out was 'I love you'.

"You have a date with him tomorrow night. He's on a mission now with Sakura and Kiba but he'll be back." Asuma typed a confirmation and turned the poor man's phone off. "8pm at the barbecue place near the bookstore." Asuma patted Yamato's back.

"Oh Kami." Yamato drained his last drink.

"When you are sober you can explain to him how you feel. You got the ball rolling." Asuma got off his stool, paid for their drinks and tugged the worried man off his seat. This whole mess is his fault so he took Yamato home.

* * *

Yamato splashed his face with cold water and took a look at himself one last time before the date. He was pissed off Asuma talked him into texting Kakashi and now there was no going back. The 'I love you' stared right back at Yamato when he turned his phone on in the morning. None of the other parts made any sense.

Kakashi texted him back asking if he was drunk and when there was no response he just said - 'We can talk tomorrow night after this mission ends.' There was still no response from Yamato so he just said - '8 pm the Boar." Asuma answered back with an 'Okay' and to Yamato's horror - an added winking emoji.

There were no texts after that exchange so either Kakashi is pissed off or he's leaving it all for the dinner.

Yamato took a deep breath and left his apartment. He knew Kakashi would be late but he had to leave his apartment while his brain was on autopilot or he would never leave. He rehearsed what he wanted to say to the Copy Nin the entire walk to the restaurant.

He walked in and saw Kakashi waiting for him. "You're here early."

"Maa, so are you." Kakashi smiled behind his mask and motioned for Yamato to walk in front of him. They came up to a private table and sat down. Kakashi was across from Yamato, even with his face almost fully covered he could feel Kakashi's stare and questioning expression bore holes into his head.

They ordered food and then waited for the meat and drinks to arrive before Kakashi cleared his throat and started the conversation.

"So your text last night was a little strange." Kakashi pulled his mask down and started eating. Yamato couldn't stop staring. It's been a long time since he got to see that face.

Yamato cleared his throat, "Uh yeah I was really drunk."

"Yeah I got that."

Yamato glared at the man across from him. His smug face was starting to piss him off now. "Look it meant to say that you drive me nuts and you take advantage of me. I'm tired of forking over money for stupid stuff when I know you are loaded."

"Maa, all you have to do is say no."

"No, I can't because when I do you throw me your puppy dog eyes and I have to."

"Looks like it's your problem then. You can't see past my puppy dog eyes. You can still say no."

Yamato almost broke his chopsticks. The man in front of him only snickered. "It's your fault because you know it works."

"I didn't know you had such an infatuation with me." Kakashi twirled his chopsticks and winked. He was just teasing but it hit a nerve.

"Shut up. Just shut up. I told you I loved you in that text and you are sitting here acting like an idiot." Yamato stood up and walked out of the booth not bothering to look back. Kakashi is a genius. He should've known that he was in love with him. If Gai and Asuma can see it, Kakashi can too.

He walked back to his apartment and sat on his couch. He was angry because of Kakashi and because he let the damn man get under his skin yet again. He stood up and paced the floor, battling himself on what to do next. He's never going to stop loving the man but he doesn't want to crawl back.

As if Kakashi could read his mind, the Copy Nin opened the wood user's window and landed softly on the carpet. "Hey." His mask was lowered so Yamato could see every part of his face.

"What do you want?" Yamato turned around and winced at the way he bit out the question. Harsher than usual.

"I wanted to apologize. You're right I do take advantage of you and your feelings." Kakashi was looking at his feet while he was talking. Yamato tried to fight the smile that formed on his face.

"It's okay I forgive you."

"You shouldn't forgive me that easily." Kakashi looked up and frowned.

"Well I do. Only when it comes to you." Yamato laughed softly. Kakashi apologized first and it's been a while since that's happened.

"Hmm." Kakashi took a few steps closer and smiled. He grabbed the front of Yamato's jacket and pulled him into a searing kiss. A kiss that the brunette will never forget.

A hand carded through his hair and an arm around his waist, Yamato didn't want the kiss to end. They broke apart and Kakashi buried his face into the crook of the other's neck. Yamato could feel the man smirking into his skin.

"Kakashi I swear to -" Yamato was about to throw the man off him until he heard the soft words Kakashi whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." 


End file.
